Selfish Little Me
by thelightningblade
Summary: Ino is finally realising her feelings for Shikamaru, but she isn't alone in discovering new feelings; Shikamaru begins to see Temari in a new light. As emotions stir, Ino uses Kiba as a decoy to win the heart of Shikamaru; but how will she go about it?
1. Chapter 1: False Illusions

**Kiba/Ino/Shikamaru/Temari ~  
Rated M for language.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Selfish Little Me.**

Chapter One: False-Illusions.

"_It's not like I have feelings for him…" I thought to myself as I walked away from the ever-so-popular Shikamaru, who was now surrounded by Konoha's bimbo schoolgirls. "So why am I getting so worked up at the sight of him getting so much attention?"  
As I continued to walk further away from him, I began to get frustrated even more so than before. "He's just boring old Shikamaru!" I explained to myself, my tone aggravated. I came to a halt and brought my hands to my face, sighing.  
"Boring old Shikamaru, eh?" I heard a familiar voice behind me query.  
I looked up from my hands in surprise, turning around instantly._"

_"Shikamaru! I didn't kno-" I tried to explain, but was stopped when I saw Shikamaru grinning to himself; the same grin he used whilst being surrounded by the girls._  
_This angered me pretty quickly, not to mention it doesn't take a lot to piss me off._  
_"What's so damn amusing?" I asked aggressively, daring him to challenge me._  
_But before I could even continue to express my annoyance toward Shikamaru, he pulled me into his arms, enclosing me inside them tightly._

_"You can't deny your feelings for me any longer, Ino." He insisted, looking into deep into my eyes. "Sooner or later things are going to become troublesome."_  
_I looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss his tender looking lips._  
_"Shikamaru," I sighed, with a look at was almost begging him to make a move._  
_I closed my eyes, hoping, praying he would. "I, I lo-"_

Ino, wake up!" Someone shouted, waking me with a start. "You're supposed to be working at the shop today, and you're already late!"  
I sat up slowly, looking at the other side of my room, where my photo of Team 10 stood proudly amongst my other photos. As my vision became clearer, I noticed that Shikamaru stood out in the picture more than ever before. "Damn Mother," I thought to myself, "I was having the best dream…"

"Ino! So help me, if you're not down here in ten minu-"  
"Yes Mother, I get it!" I shouted back to her, lately my Mother had been quick to anger me. "God, Parents these days are so damn annoying," I mumbled to myself, "they honestly don't know when to shut up. Plus, it's rude to interrupt someone during… well, anything." Yeah, I knew I meant my dream. I didn't want to admit myself that the dream was probably the best I've ever had; because that would be admitting my feelings for Shikamaru.

A few years back, even the thought of having anything to do with Shikamaru like that would definitely send shivers down my spine. And since then, I have absolutely no idea what happened to change that feeling towards him. As I said to myself in the dream... _he's just boring old Shikamaru. _  
But, that didn't explain why he's starting to get more and more female attention, but not so much to the extent of my dream. That was admittedly over the top, but I was definitely afraid of that happening.

"At least I'm the closest female to him", I thought to myself, "That way I have a much better chance of... what am I saying? I _don't _have feelings for him." I really need to stop thinking like that. We're just friends... yeah, _just _friends. After getting ready, I made my way to my Mother in the hallway, who handed me my working apron.  
"Your shift ends in about an hour, since you're already pretty late," my mother began to rant, "Go before I cut your allowance; because the next time you're late, I honestly will. I mean it this time Ino!"

I sighed as I grabbed my apron and walked out the door, not really listening to my Mother's threats. On my way to the flower shop, I encountered Choji, who as usual was beaming. "Hey Choji," I called out to him happily, "Where's Shikamaru?" I automatically asked, hoping he wouldn't notice my wanting to see our team mate.  
"Hey Ino," He replied in a sort of sing-song, "The last time I saw him he was talking with Temari."

I raised an eyebrow, then went on to frown slightly. "Wait, Temari?" I asked in an unimpressed tone that I couldn't help, "What business does he have with _her_?"  
Choji shrugged with an awkward smile on his face, then looking away from me, he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear, "He told me not to tell anyone…"  
This time, I raised both eyebrows, and Choji immediately looked away from me, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry Choji," I challenged, in a high voice, "But I don't think you heard my question correctly. It wasn't a "You don't have to answer," sort of question, it was an "Answer before I hit you," sort of thing. You got it?" I asked, in a simple tone, with an innocent smile on my face. Choji knew now to answer my query; I could see him getting fidgety.

"I'm sorry Ino," Choji cried, before running off quickly in the opposite direction to where I was going. Hadn't it been for my shift I would've gotten him to answer me then and there. But it could wait; I would find out sooner or later anyway…  
To be honest, I'd already guessed, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

Once I'd finally got to the shop, there were already customers there waiting to be served; and they didn't look too happy. I quickly opened it up as they frowned upon me and served them as quick as I could. I then wondered why there were so many villagers wanting flowers on that particular day, and asked the last customer I was serving. "What's the special occasion?"  
He raised his eyebrows at me, and replied in a monotone; "A lovely young lady like you should know Miss Ino, its valentine's in two days."

Shoot! I almost forgot about that, but it definitely explained the situation. Once every one of the many customers had left, I walked around my shop and watered all the flowers, and while I was doing so I bent down a little, watering them to the best of my ability; since it was almost valentines.

Whilst sorting out the flowers, I heard footsteps coming into the shop. Absent-mindedly, I asked "Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers, please take your time."  
After saying this, I heard a familiar chuckle that made me alert.  
"Ino, I know it's a drag, but I just came to say hello."  
"Crap, that's Shikamaru's voice," I thought to myself, and for some reason panicking.  
"Sh-Shikamaru!" I exclaimed, scrambling up as quick as I could, brushing myself down; which for some reason caused him to chuckle again.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a frown, making my way back to the counter.  
"It's nothing," He explained simply, his hands deep in his pockets and a grin on his face. "You're just so damn clumsy."  
"Excuse me?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows "Say that again, I dare you."  
This time he laughed, picking up a bunch of Acacia flowers, and walking over to the counter. I then looked at him and the flowers uncomfortably.

"Erm, Shikamaru?" I asked in a baffled tone, "You do know what those flowers mean, right?"  
"Of course," he again, replied simply, but this time with a smile on his face. "The meaning of this flower is to express to the receiver your secret admiration, also known as Unspoken Love."  
I couldn't help but blush as he said this, as dull as Shikamaru was, he was still a charmer. But, I then asked in a stern voice, "Well, who's that for? If you know the meaning then wouldn't giving them to someone express your feelings for them? Unless of course," I began to end in a comical voice, "It's for your Father?"

Shikamaru chuckled, and then turned after purchasing the flowers, looking out of the shop window. "If you must know who it's for," He began on his way to the door, making me start to regret asking him, "It's for Temari."  
Before I could even question him about his reply, he'd left.

To be honest, I was in complete shock. I could do nothing but back against the wall and slide down it, my hands grabbing my long hair.  
"Shikamaru… why?" I whispered, my eyes welling up with tears. "Why would you do that to me?" I knew he couldn't hear me, but I just had to let those words out of my mouth. As tears trickled down my fair cheeks, I wondered why I was getting so upset over such a simple thing. It could be that he was lying, or it could be she'll turn him down.  
Yeah… that'll happen. It just has to.

Whilst on the floor expressing my emotion, I heard the shop door open and a familiar female voice call out, "Is anyone here?"  
I automatically stood up, wiping my very wet eyes, making my friend jump.  
"S-sorry, Sakura… what were you saying?"  
Sakura looked as shocked as I was before, when Shikamaru told me about Temari.  
"Ino, were you just crying?" She asked, her eyes somewhat widened.  
"No I wasn't," I replied hastily, "I just had something in my eye, that's all." I then smiled and went on to say, "So, how can I help you?"

Sakura looked at me doubtfully, and asked "I just saw Shikamaru leave the shop, did he say something to you?"  
"No, no of course not!" I replied hurriedly, "It'd take a lot more than that to make me cry, you know that." I grinned at her, wiping away the last of my tears.  
I hoped she'd buy it, and she seemed to let it slide, but she still looked displeased.  
"I actually came here to buy some flowers for a certain someone." She explained, winking cheekily afterwards.  
"Ah," I replied, grinning back at her, "Let me guess; Sai?" I asked in a teasing tone.  
Sakura then tapped her nose and said, "That's for me to know and for you never to find out." She then giggled and picked up two red roses, taking them to the counter and handing me the money.

"Oh?" I asked with a smirk, and then went on to joke, "_Two_ roses? Well aren't you a sly one." Sakura laughed, then shook her head grinning.  
"One's for… that certain someone, and the other is for my Mother. Incest really isn't my thing, Ino-Pig. I'm not sure about you though." Sakura winked and laughed again; I was about to hit her when another customer came in.  
It was Temari.

"Hello girls," She began with a smile which made me want to punch her, for the sole reason that I knew the smile was cute. She made her way over to the flowers and looked straight at me, "Ino, I want to get a flower which represents love, but it can't be a rose. Which flower would you recommend?"  
I looked at her, thinking for a second. Suddenly, a thought hit me.  
"Oh, you could pick a bunch of yellow tulips. They mean "I simply adore you,"."

Only I knew the meaning of yellow tulips, and that was "Hopeless Love". I know it's pretty sad but I honestly felt proud of myself as Temari purchased them and walked out of the shop. Sakura then bid me goodbye and followed after Temari.  
Once my shift was over, I locked up and made my way back home.

Half way there, I witnessed Shikamaru and Temari hugging, and then Temari walking off in the opposite direction. I frowned upon the sight, obviously disliking it. Shikamaru soon spotted me and waved, motioning for me to come over.  
"Ino," he began in his usual dull voice, "what's up?"  
"What was that?" I asked quickly, placing my hands on my hips.

"What? Just then?" He asked awkwardly, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "We were just talking an-"  
"Oh of course," I interrupted in an ungentle voice, "_Just_ talking."  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, what's the problem?"  
"I don't like her, Shikamaru." I replied harshly, "She seems lik-"  
"Ino, you shouldn't pass judgement on people that you don't even know." He said with a slightly fierce tone. That's when I got really pissed off, and snapped.  
"Well you shouldn't be declaring your feelings for some bitch!"

Before Shikamaru could even reply, I stormed away from him as fast as I could. As I ran, I could feel onlookers staring at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away from Shikamaru as possible. My eyes were shut tight as I ran, and I could feel myself beginning to cry again. I then suddenly bumped into a tall figure and fell on my back, letting out a shriek of pain.

"Sorry about that, let me help you up" said an apologetic voice that wasn't so familiar to me, "You're Ino, right?"


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted

____

********

Selfish Little Me.

Chapter Two: Challenge Accepted.  


"Well you shouldn't be declaring your feelings for some bitch!"

Before Shikamaru could even reply, I stormed away from him as fast as I could. As I ran, I could feel onlookers staring at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away from Shikamaru as possible. My eyes were shut tight as I ran, and I could feel myself beginning to cry again. I then suddenly bumped into a tall figure and fell on my back, letting out a shriek of pain.

__

"Sorry about that, let me help you up" said an apologetic voice that wasn't so familiar to me, "You're Ino, right?"

I looked up at the tall adolescent figure, whom had his hand held out to me. I took it and was hoisted up by him. "Yeah, I'm Ino," I replied, taking my hand away, "And you are?" I then took a proper look at the now familiar figure, who's face was in shock; but in a comical sort of way.

"What? You don't know who I am?" He asked in a very baffled and horror struck tone, "Well, my dear," He continued to say, his face proceeding to a cheeky grin, which I admittedly thought was cute, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and you'd better remember this face, 'cause it will haunt you in your sleep!"

"Yeah that's great," I responded to his over-enthusiastic introduction in a simple tone, brushing my slender figure down. "Well, thanks for helping me, and i'll be going now."  
"Ah, going so soon?" He asked in a now dissapointed tone, bending down to stroke his dog, "That's a shame, I think Akamaru likes you."  
I raised and eyebrow and looked down at the somewhat dirty mutt, and replied with, "It's just a dog, it doesn't have feelings you idiot."  
At that point, Akamaru began to growl at me and gradually stand in an attacking position infront of Kiba; who's face was yet again, in shock, but this time it wasn't comical.

I really couldn't take Kiba nor his mutt seriously, so I just walked around the both of them, making my way back to my house. Because after today's occurence's, I really was not in the mood for any type of crap, and that include's crap that comes from idiot's like Kiba. You know, the type that you just have to let slide?  
As I entered my home, I ran straight up to my room and immediatly changed from my work clothes, to my training clothes.

To release all this anger, I would train, and train, and continue training until I fell to the ground. I knew i'd have to for this one type of piss take.

Once changed, I made my way out to my balcony and slid the door shut behind me. I then jumped across the rooftops as fast as I could, to get to Team 10's training spot in the forest. Once there, I felt the deserted nature-filled surroundings were perfect, and chose the roughest looking tree to practice on.  
I kicked the tree with all my might, flexing my leg muscles as much as possible; moving on to kick it with my other leg in a higher place. This made me flip in mid-air slightly, and land on the ground.

I proceeded to do this for ages, until the sun began to set and I fell to the ground; barely able to catch my breath. "Tree," I began aloud, looking at it sympathetically, "I'm really very sorry, but you're the fattest one here, so I chose you."  
I sat up immediatly when I heard a voice behind me sneer "Not only are you a stupid little wannabe bimbo, but you're also a freak."  
I turned my head slowly, to see Temari smirking as if she'd won our arising war already.  
"I had no idea you spoke to trees! Then again, they're probably your only friends, right?"

Why now? I looked and felt like crap; it was all to her advantage at the moment. I was sweating from head to toe and my hair wasn't at all tended to. Luckily I was already educated in bringing others down in arguments, this little torment was gonna be too easy. I got to my feet and turned my whole body around fully, and smirked back at her, folding my arms and leaning against my victim; the tree. "Listen, I may be a bimbo, and I may be a freak. But on top of all that, I'm hot. And the sick truth is Temari... that's all you need to get you by in life." I replied, looking up at her, just daring her to challenge me.

"But I do have sympathy for you, because you're not even hot. No, in fact, you're not even pretty at all. You're just like... " I began to look down searching for an innocent ant on the ground. I picked it up and presented it to her. "This poor creature." I then proceeded to crush it, and sneered at her as she gave me a look of pure fury.

"You bitch." She spat at me, then went on to say, "If you're so "Hot", then why is Shikamaru taking me out on valentines day, and not you."  
That definitely caught me off-guard, but I then immediatly stumbled into my next come-back; sadly, all I could think of was. "What? I don't even like Shikamaru!"  
"Don't give me that crap," she again, spat at me, "I heard about your argument with Shikamaru, and I see the way you look at him. You can't hide it from me Ino, I can see right through you."

Shit! I had to think of something, if I wasn't quick she'd tell Shikamaru for sure. Not only that, she'd win this battle. I couldn't let that happen. I could only get defensive... but I need to say something that will completely contradict her theory too.  
"I swear to you Temari, Shikamaru means nothing to me. If I really wanted him, I could have him in five minutes," I started in a very quick voice, as if trying to reason with her. But then it hit me! An idea, a perfect, perfect idea.  
"Besides, I already have a boyfriend." I finished with a contradictive smile, my eyebrows raised in a daring way.

Temari's smirk began to fade, and her face somehow turned into a frown. That was when she said it, the question that'd truly make things; as Shikamaru would say, "Troublesome".  
"Who?"  
I panicked, and knew I only had at least 5 seconds to come up with an acceptable answer. 'M-my boyfriend?" I replied hastily, moving on to say the first name that came to my head. "K-Kiba! My boyfriend is Kiba Inuzuka."

Temari's face went from a frown, to a face that showed pure confusion.  
"Kiba? What, that dog trainer?"  
"Y-Yeah. He's my boyfriend," I had finally calmed down, and knew I was in the lead again. "What, have you got a problem?" I challenged her, admittedly I was very happy with myself.  
"No, there's no problem," She replied looking down, "W-well, Ino i'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

I grinned; I had definitely won. "It's fine," I said, closing my eyes. "Just think before making assumptions next time."  
"Are you kidding?" She replied happily, making me automatically open my eyes, moving on to me giving her a questioning look. "This is great!"  
This reaction caused me to widen both my eyes; seriously, what the hell was going on?  
"I honestly thought you liked Shikamaru, so that's certainly a relief to hear this from you," She began in her usual friendly voice, "But it's also brilliant because on valentines day we can go on a double date! I've always wanted to go on one of those!"

Oh. My. God.  
"N-no, honestl-"  
"I insist! Look, Tomorrow we'll meet at Kiba's house, 11pm sharp! Make sure you're in your best dress Ino," She said as she turned her heel and walked away, "Because, i'll certainly be in mine." She finished in a challenging voice, sounding even more darker than before, walking away from me into the now darkened forest.

"... And that's what happened!"  
"Wow Ino, you're done for." Sakura said with a grin, and her hand on her chin. "But, I have a feeling things are going to get interesting around here."  
I had just finished informing Sakura of todays events, as I was sleeping at her house for the night. Her reaction really did not help my situation at all.  
"So what do you think I should do?" I asked timidly, I didn't want to admit to her the fact that I was out of ideas.  
"Shh, I'm thinking." She replied harshly.

For about a minute, we sat there in silence; me looking at Sakura hopefully, and her in deep thought. Just then, Sakura gasped happily, and grabbed both my shoulders.  
"Ino, this is the perfect way of getting Shikamaru to develop feelings for you!" She shouted, grabbing my shoulders tightly, and I could tell she felt proud of herself; yet all I could do was blankly stare at her.  
"Erm, it is?"  
"I have a plan, Ino. And I'm sure it'll work."

I raised an eyebrow and moved away from her, pulling a pillow towards me and putting it on my lap, hugging it tightly. "Well, do tell me of your plan then."  
"In this situation, Shikamaru hasn't developed full feelings for Temari yet, right? So, In order to toy with his mind, we only have one thing on our side; and that's jealousy. My theory is that if you began to date Kiba, Shikamaru will start realising his deep feelings for you. If Shikamaru becomes jealous, he'll certainly develop a much stronger desire for you than for Temari. Obviously when Temari said, "Make sure you're in your best dress, because i'll definitely be in mine," She was challenging you. So, I suggest you accept that challenge. Unless of course, you'll be the mature one of the situation and walk away... which i'm guessing, you won't."

Listening to Sakura's plan gave me the fullest confidence, so much so that I stood up, and raised a fist, a triumphant look on my face. I then said enthusiastically, "I accept your challenge Temari, so watch out; 'cause I'm gonna be making the sexiest comeback ever!"  
I turned back to Sakura, and saw one her covering her face. "Ino... you don't have to be so enthusiastic." She mumbled into her palm, then went on to ask simply "So, what happens now?"  
I thought for a second, then turned back to Sakura, giving her a grin; then I answered her question simply.

"Tomorrow, Kiba Inuzuka will become my temporary boyfriend; by me using the power of true persuasion."


	3. Chapter 3: Blonde Power!

________

Hello all, Danni here. Since a certain foolish person decided to call me a theif, I guess I should explain something to you all.

______

________

**Ino: Hey, hey, hey! Let me explain Danni! :DD  
**

Wtf... Ino, why're you here? You're a fictional character. o.o  
**Ino: No time to explain ¬¬, Anywho;  
Listen up you muppets, Danni does NOT own Naruto; neither is she claiming to own it.  
The absolutely amazing Masashi Kishimoto, without whom I wouldn't be here, owns it.  
**Yeah, and without another certain someone, your stupid ass wouldn't be here either. T_T  
**Ino: Oh I almost forgot about you, xD Danni only owns "Selfish Little Me", starring yours truly ;DD,  
yeah I know you all love me. Very muc-  
**Silence Ino, for every time you say something stupid, another innocent puppy dies. Do you want that to happen?  
**Ino: Like I said to Kiba, they're just dogs .  
**

My God, you really are heartless. =='

____________

Anywho; onto the story!

__________________________

_

* * *

_

**Selfish Little Me.**

Chapter Three: Blonde Power!

______

_"I have a plan, Ino. And I'm sure it'll work."  
_

_I raised an eyebrow and moved away from her, pulling a pillow towards me and putting it on my lap, hugging it tightly. "Well, do tell me of your plan then."  
"In this situation, Shikamaru hasn't developed full feelings for Temari yet, right? So, In order to toy with his mind, we only have one thing on our side; and that's jealousy. My theory is that if you began to date Kiba, Shikamaru will start realising his deep feelings for you. If Shikamaru becomes jealous, he'll certainly develop a much stronger desire for you than for Temari. Obviously when Temari said, "Make sure you're in your best dress, because I'll definitely be in mine," She was challenging you. So, I suggest you accept that challenge. Unless of course, you'll be the mature one of the situation and walk away... which I'm guessing, you won't."  
_

_Listening to Sakura's plan gave me the fullest confidence, so much so that I stood up, and raised a fist, a triumphant look on my face. I then said enthusiastically, "I accept your challenge Temari, so watch out; 'cause I'm gonna be making the sexiest comeback ever!"  
I turned back to Sakura, and saw one her covering her face. "Ino... you don't have to be so enthusiastic." She mumbled into her palm, and then went on to ask simply "So, what happens now?"  
I thought for a second, then turned back to Sakura, giving her a grin; then I answered her question simply.  
_

_"Tomorrow, Kiba Inuzuka will become my temporary boyfriend; by me using the power of true persuasion."_

________

After a long night of planning and preparing, Sakura and I finally got to sleep; in my case I would need the most beauty sleep that I could get. Because during the next day, I'd have to convince a boy (whom upon meeting I had insulted) to be my phoney boyfriend. And if I even managed to pull that off, I still had the following daring task ahead of me; and that was the eventful task of winning Shikamaru's heart. Even Sakura knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, but I had to do it.

The next day, after going over the plan with Sakura a thousand times, I made my way to Kiba's house; following Sakura's instructions. According to her, he lives across from my balcony. About half way there, I had a sudden realisation. I never even knew how I would begin the conversation with Kiba, and I also realised I knew hardly anything about him. The only things I could confirm about Kiba were that;  
1) He likes dogs.  
2) He's vain.  
3) He's an idiot.

Once I finally made it to Kiba's house, I was hesitant about knocking on the door. It was odd, and I'd be really embarrassed if his Mother, Sister or Brother answered. After this little panic attack I had, I pulled myself together and knocked on the door. As soon as my knuckles met the wood, I was greeted by the loud barking of Akamaru. After a lot of arguing between Kiba's Sister and himself, Kiba's Mother answered the door. She looked me up and down, chewed her gum aggressively, then looked me in the face and frowned, "And you are…?"

I would never take someone's crap like that so easily, but since I was desperate to get on Kiba's good side, "Oh, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm here to see Kiba." I explained with a bright smile on my face.

As I'd finished my sweet introduction and stating my purpose, Kiba's Mother beamed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, sweetheart! Welcome to the family! I'm assuming you're Kiba's girlfriend?" She asked whilst unhanding me.  
Before I could even give her a reply, Kiba approached his Mother quickly and smiled nervously. "Okay that's enough Ma," He said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I think you've probably freaked her out enough as it is."

Kiba's Mother giggled playfully, "I'll just leave you two to it then." She said as she went back into their house.  
"So, Ino…" Kiba started, staring blankly at me. "What can I do for you, dog hater?"  
I was about to reply, but I honestly didn't know where to start. Shit! I was so embarrassed with myself, I didn't know what to say or do for that matter.  
I began to blush, but not because I was happy to see Kiba.  
Obviously, he took it the wrong way.  
"Ah, I knew this day would come, Ino. You just can't resist me." He said triumphantly, with a wink. "Unfortunately, if you don't like my Akamaru, then I can't like you. Sorry, it's like the rules." He finished simply, shrugging slightly.

The next think I knew, I had punched Kiba and he was on the floor.  
"IDIOT! That's not the reason." I shouted down at him.  
"Ino-Chan…" He groaned as he sat up, stroking his cheek. "You didn't have to hit me so hard…"  
"Yes, I did." I replied instantly. "Look the real reason I'm here is because… well, I need your help."

Kiba eventually stood up, and looked down at me, his lips pursed. "Oh? What kind of help?" He asked cautiously.  
"It's hard to explain…" I sighed.  
"I have time," He replied, with another cheeky grin, which admittedly was kind of cute this time. I smiled back at him, sighing to myself.  
"To put it simply, I need you to be my boyfriend for a while." I replied bluntly.

Kiba's grin instantly turned into a look of sheer shock. "Wait, what? You need ME to be your boyfriend for a while? But, why?"  
"For reasons," I started plainly, "Reasons that I can't tell you for the time being. So, are you up for it?"  
Kiba looked at me questioningly, leant back on his railing and grinned to himself, looking down, his hands in his pockets. "That's a really cruel joke Ino, even for you. I always thought you were a sweet girl."  
"Kiba, seriously, it's not a joke. I really, really need you to be my boyfriend for a while. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. Don't you dare decline; do you know how much it took for me to ask you this? Just, please."

Kiba stood up, and looked at me flirtatiously. "And what's in it for me?"  
"What do you mean by that? You should be happy with that public image of Ino Yamanaka being your girlfriend!" I replied, truth to be told, I was offended.  
"But," He began, the flirtatious look still on his face, "I should also get all the other perks of being your boyfriend, if you know what I mean." He finished with a smirk.  
I glared at him, clenching my fists. "Kiba… don't think because I'm your girlfriend, I won't break every single bone in your body."  
Kiba laughed, and made his way back to his door, "Don't worry, girlfriend, I'll wait until you're ready." He said with a wink. "By that I mean, I accept your request."

My face broke into an instant beam, "Thank you, Kiba! You don't know how much this means to me." I said as sincerely as I could manage, "Oh, by the way, tomorrow I'll be coming here 11am sharp, for a date."  
Kiba turned around to look at me, and to my surprise he smiled brightly, "No, no Ino. Thank YOU. I don't know what the crazy reason of all this is but, I'm grateful to it."  
As he entered his house and closed the door behind him, I sighed to myself.  
"If only you knew…"

Since my house was just across from his, I was inside my room within seconds, and to my surprise, Sakura was already there waiting. I guess my Mom was just used to having her around.  
"So, how'd it go?" She asked as soon as I entered the room, before I could even ask how she'd got into my room.  
"Well…" I replied, looking down.  
"Oh, no…" Sakura looked up at me sympathetically, and then went on to ask, "What's gonna happen now?"  
"I'm gonna have Shikamaru in my possession within two weeks!" I replied comically, giving her a thumbs up and a wink.

Sakura gasped and clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "So our mission was a success? Wow Ino, you are pretty good."  
"I've always been "good", Sakura-Chan, it's how I am." I explained with an arrogant look on my face.  
Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, "Well," she began, "You know what happens now."  
I thought for a few seconds, then looked at her simply. "No, I don't. What does happen now?"  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, then said in a monotone, "Ino, what is happening tomorrow that you need to get ready for?"  
This time, I thought for about a minute, pressing a finger on my lips. After this, I finally said in an excited voice, "Do we get ice cream?"

Sakura raised a hand, and put it directly on here face, shaking her head slowly. "What the hell am I gonna do with you?"  
As she proceeded to make her way out of my room, I followed hastily, wondering why she looked so dissapointed with me.  
"Sakura-Chan," I began once we were outside, "What do I need to get ready for tomorrow?"  
"Sometimes, I think anyone with half a brain-cell would be smarter than you. Tell me what you did today."  
"Well, I got Kiba to be my phony boyfriend!"  
"For what reason did you do that?" Sakura replied bluntly.  
"Ohh! It makes sense now," I replied, giggling to myself. "I have to get an outfit for my date!"

Sakura clapped sarcastically and awarded me with a pat on the head, before pulling me into the market.  
After shopping for about two hours, I'd finally found my outfit for tomorrow, and Sakura had too; sadly she still wouldn't tell me who her date was.  
When we'd bid eachother farewell, I made my way back home; shopping was actually really tiring.  
Just as I was making my way to my house, I saw Kiba's sister waiting outside, looking vexed. Wondering what she wanted, I walked up to her,  
"Erm... hey, you're Kiba's sister right?"  
She examined me from head to toe, and stood up straight. She was a lot taller than me, and very intimidating.  
"The name's Hana Inuzuka," She explained harshly, "We need to talk, Missy."

"Uh... sure, what's up?"  
"I know what you're up to."  
"Oh my God," I thought to myself, panicking. "How the hell does she know of the plan? Maybe Sakura told... No, she wouldn't sink that low. What do I do now?  
Just start crying and begging for mercy? No, no Ino. You've got through worse situations. Just be cool." After my silent panic attack had ended, I proceeded  
to ask innocently, "What're you talking about?"  
"Don't give me that crap," She spat violently, making me back up a little, "I know what girls like you are like, you just change from boy to boy as if they were your  
whore-ish little panties. Let me tell you now, if you hurt Kiba even a little bit, you will be sorry. Very, very sorry."

As she proceeded to walk away, I watched her wide-eyes and gob-smacked. She was probably the scariest and rudest person I'd ever come across.  
But don't get me wrong, it's not that I liked her. In fact, she's definitely going into my detest diary tonight.  
Heh. I have a feeling that by the end of tomorrow, the diary will be full.

* * *

Dude, can I ask you something?  
**Ino: Oh, look who's come running back now I'm all interesting. T-T  
**Mhm, yeah . anyway, what's this detest diary you spoke of?  
**Ino: I'm glad you asked! :DD It's basically where I vent about people who've done something I dislike.  
**Could you provide an example maybe?

**Ino: Sure, here's an entry from yesterday;**

****

Danni; author of Selfish Little Me.  
Who the HELL does this disgrace of a human think she is?  
First off, let me just say that I am NOT impressed with how she made me look like such a typical blonde.  
That's just really rude an offensive, right? Second of all, where the HELL does she think it's okay to make Sakura smarter than me?  
It's just not right, since I'M the main character, I should be the one making the rules here.  
Oh and last but definitely not least, she made my fake boyfriend, (emphasis on FAKE) a DOG trainer.  
I mean, wtf's going on here? I'm the hottest Shinobi in Konoha.  
God, where's the justice?

**Ino: There, what do you think? ^^  
**What do I think? -Grabs bat-, Oh I'll tell you what I think, ^^

**Ino: Ohshit o.o gotta run guys, seeya next chapter!**


End file.
